The Crack Of Christmas
by The Uncaged Moon Melody
Summary: First story. A little plot bunny that refused to die till it was down. Just some small fluff with a hint of things hidden behind some closed doors. Read if you choose.


Harry/Padfoot

Journal of H.P

24-12-1995

Waking up Christmas morning had always been a struggle for me in the past. It used to be because while the Dursleys were celebrating, opening presents and having a good time, I would still be forced into doing all the chores or locked in my cupboard for the day. But these days its a struggle because every Christmas I would watch those around me, and even though I got presents and spent time the Weasleys and Hermione, at the end of the day I would still be found lacking what I really wanted for Christmas A family, love, knowing that I would always have someone there.

This Christmas though I knew it would be different, I could feel a change coming, merlin I hope it will bring me happiness this time.

* * *

><p>The dawn light was barely shining into the room as harry was shaken awake by a mass of bouncing brown curls that could only belong to one person.<p>

"Wake up Harry, it's Christmas you cant sleep the day away today."

Laughing as he rolled out of bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers he looked up at her. Already dressed for the day as always Hermione was wearing a pair of faded skin tight jeans that hugged her legs deliciously, and the ever present Christmas Weasley sweater, this years a dark blue with a coppery bronze cat curled up in the middle. Drawing her into a hug he murmured down into her hair.

"Merry Christmas to you to 'Mione, your looking good today as always."

"Oh stop it you flirt we both know I always look good, even if I dont get you to help me pick out what to wear for the day."

"C'mon Mione you know you cant help but be amazed with my choices for you."

"Well it's not my fault that my best friend is as straight as a wet noodle and has great taste"

Grinning from ear to ear Harry picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and started walking downstairs laughing as she repeatedly smacked his shoulder telling him to put her down.

* * *

><p>(Sirius POV)<p>

As I looked around the room at everybody gathered I couldn't stop the small smile that crawled across my face as Harry burst into the room with Hermione across his shoulder, both laughing without a worry in the world. Watching Harry throw Hermione into the air before dropping her on the couch, my attention was finally drawn to what he was wearing. Feeling my breath hitch and my heart quicken at the site of him in nothing but a pair of black boxers, dragging my eyes hungrily across his body I slowly memorised everything I could from the distance.

Cringing slightly as I heard Molly suck in a deep breath I knew what was about to come and was tempted to cover my ears.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BENN DRESSED LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT PROPER, GO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES BEFORE..."

"MOLLY SHUT UP."

Looking over at me in shock at been cut off by anyone Molly and everyone around me was looking as if the sun had just fallen. Hearing a small snort I glanced over to Harry noticing him struggling to hold in his laughter. Watching him try to visibly calm himself he gave a small grin and wink to me before turning back to Molly.

"Mrs Weasley, if my style of clothing is bothering you I would be happy to take it off."

Blushing slightly at what Harry had said I could see Molly looking as if she was about to faint, coming up behind Harry the twins rested their chins on each of his shoulders each holding up a couple of galleons.

"well little Harrikins..."

"We would be delighted..."

"If you give a good show..."

"We even have money for you."

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea Gred and Forge, I might have to take you up on that offer"

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WILL YOU STOP ENCOURAGING HIM"

Laughing along with them I watched as Fred and George tossed a few coins to Harry as they walked back to where they were previously sitting as Harry bounced over to me grinning like a madman. Smiling softly I pulled him into a hug as he reached me.

"Merry Christmas Harry"

"Merry Christmas you old dog"

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

"Merry Christmas you old dog."

Sinking into his arms I couldn't help but sigh in content as Sirius held me. Looking up I could see him blushing slightly and slowly smirked up at him.

"You enjoy the floor show?"

"It was an excellent show pup, Molly still looks shocked."

"I wasn' talking about Molly Siri."

Looking down at me I could see the shock and confusion in his eyes, opening and closing his mouth slightly as he went to say something but stopped himself I softly nuzzled into his arms some more before whispering into his shoulder.

"the lack of clothing Siri, not the jokes or the laughter, but my body."

"I, I, I did enjoy it pup, and I think I would like another one."

"Tonight I will give you one, but it doesn't come free, not even for you."

Watching him through my fringe as the confusion and hope flashed across his eyes he picked me up spinning me around slightly and laughing as if I had told him a joke, after setting me back down we sat down next to each other against the wall as we watched everyone having fun and running around. As we watched Hermione chase the twins around the room we lent down slightly so I could hear him as he murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"What would it cost me to get this show that you are teasing me with."

"you let me have my fun tonight afterwards as payment, I get to have what I want and get it how I want it. Exactly to my wishes. Do we have a deal Siri?"

A sigh barely above a whisper escaped his mouth as he considered what I was asking before nodding slightly in agreement.

"We have a deal, come to my room tonight after midnight and we will sort it out then"

Grinning I nodded happily as I patted his shoulder before we both turned our attention back to the merriment around us.

* * *

><p>(Hermione POV)<p>

Giggling as I ran from the twins I caught a glimpse of the massive grin Harry was wearing while sitting next to Sirius, Its about time he worked up the courage, Gryffindor charge forward my left arse cheek, took him long enough. Throwing a smirk at them as I ran past them before turning and jumping the twins causing us to fall to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs. 'well if Harry can get what he wants so can I and the twins are mine tonight'.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

After everything had calmed down and all the presents had been handed around everybody slowly dispersed and made there way into the kitchen where Molly had prepared a feast that would take even Ron the whole day to get through. As laughter and happiness spread through Grimmauld place the outside world was forgotten to all those inside as they spent the entire day sitting around the kitchen table surrounded by friends and family enjoying the peace that came with the feeling of belonging they all felt.

* * *

><p>(That night Harry POV)<p>

Glancing down at my watch to check the time for what felt like the hundredth time that night I felt relief to see that it was finally past midnight. Climbing out of bed I quickly put on what I had chosen to wear for Sirius and pulled on a robe as I slowly snuck out the door and up the stairs trying to avoid all the creaky floorboards and make as little as noise as possible.

Reaching Sirius's door I softly knocked as I tried to get my breathing under control. As his door opened all thoughts of control fled, my blood rushed through my body burning with desire as I rose to half mast taking in Sirius wearing nothing except a tight pair of ankle length sleep pants.

Slowly gaining control of myself I pushed him inside as I locked the door behind me and he cast silencing and locking charms to make sure we were not disturbed. Feeling myself been pulled towards him I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his sunk around my waist his hands resting on my arse. Rubbing up against him slightly I softly kissed him before pushing back and grinning.

"Go sit down Siri, remember your show comes first, and then I get my fun"

Sirius was smiling as he sat down on the edge of his bed legs spread with his pants tenting slightly.

"I hope you ready for this Siri."

Grinning I turned my back and undid my robe before slowly sliding it off to pool at the floor.

* * *

><p>Lemon Not Applicable.. If you are wanting a lemon I need someone to write it for me.<p>

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Smirking at Sirius as his eyes glinted with desire from the show I sat next to him just out of reach.

"Well you had your show, now I get my fun, remember I get whatever I want."

"I know pup, so what is it you want for your payment?"

Grinning with lust one word escaped my lips leaving Sirius looking shocked.

"Padfoot."

"You, you want Padfoot?"

"Yes Siri, I want Padfoot, and remember you have to go along with my wishes."

* * *

><p>(Sirius POV)<p>

Looking over at Harry I couldn't quite get my head around what he wanted, but as he said I did make the deal, and I have already received his end of the bargain. So nodding I leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss to his cheek before standing before him and changing my form to that of my doggy counterpart.

Moving to between his legs I sat on my haunches and looked up at him as he scratched lightly behind my ears.

"Good boy Padfoot, good boy."

* * *

><p>Lemon Not Applicable.. If you are wanting a lemon I need someone to write it for me.<p>

* * *

><p>(Harry POV)<p>

Offering Sirius a small smile I lent over and gave him a small kiss before snuggling back down into his arms with my head rested on his chest.

"Goodnight Siri, I love you."

"I love you to pup, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Okay people. Technically this is my first story, even though I currently have about 4 that i started before this. I refuse to publish anything until it is completed to a level that seems accebtable to me.<p>

Tell me what you think, any type of critisism is welcome, good, bad, flames of the worst nature. If you choose to flame please try to make it constructive.

The Uncaged Moon Melody signing out.


End file.
